Promese Me
by HeidiPink
Summary: A veces crees que vas por el camino correcto y te equivocas…Bella ¿se dará cuenta a tiempo de su error? o ¿preferirá continuar con la parodia hasta el final?.UA-TH Bella & Edward.


**A/N: Dicen que en la vida hay que plantar un árbol, tener un hijo y escribir un libro…., la jardinería no es lo mío, no hay caso, se me mueren todas las plantas. Como a mi hijo no tengo que regarlo, por ahora, gracias Dios, está muy bien…solo me faltaba lo de escribir un libro, y este es mi intento más cercano de acercarme al objetivo. Si les gusta o sienten que pueden identificarse con algo en esta historia (muy personal, para mí) estaré esperando sus PM o reviews. **

**PlayList: "Put your hands on me" Joss Stone**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de "Promese Me", me pertenece, ya que yo la he vivido y sufrido en carne propia (y no ando culpando a nadie de ello….). No tengo ninguna intención de lucrar con esta historia, solo compartirla.**

**

* * *

**

**Promese Me**

**Capitulo I: "Make a wish"**

"¿Podrías tomarlo un poco más en la cintura?...y acá," le marque, tomándome un poco de tela debajo del brazo", también habría que achicarlo…".

"¡Bueno! Para la próxima prueba va a estar listo," dijo la modista con una sonrisa, "por favor no adelgaces mas que ya no tenemos tiempo". Sue Clearwater era la mejor, sus diseños de vestidos de novia eran toda una tradición aquí en Forks. Luego de la prueba, volví a casa sabiendo que mi modelo seria el comentario en las semanas posteriores a mi boda. Estaba demasiado tranquila para estar tan cerca de la fecha. Se supone que las novias a estas alturas son un manojo de nervios, están mal humoradas, y viven en un mundo irreal. "En una nube", me decía Charlie, moviendo sus brazos a modo de alas.

Mi rutina diaria seguía igual. Esa tarde me senté a preparar la clase del día siguiente, porque comenzaba el año escolar nuevamente y mis niños estaban ávidos de cosas nuevas después de unas largas vacaciones. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos sentía que había elegido muy bien mi carrera, '_totalmente vocacional', _y pocas personas en este mundo pueden trabajar haciendo lo que realmente aman. Estaba dichosa y rebosante de amor para dar a estos pequeños.

Trabajaba hacia 5 años en la 'Escuela de Educación Especial Abril' y éramos todos, tanto niños como maestros y terapistas, parte de una enorme familia.

Terminé de recortar unas figuras de animales y me dispuse a darme un baño, luego, llamaría a Alice para encontrarnos. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi amiga, y ya hacia unas semanas que por un motivo u otro postergábamos nuestro encuentro.

El agua estaba realmente deliciosa. Mientras tomaba la bata para salir de la ducha, escuché sonar el teléfono. Estaba demasiado mojada para ir corriendo a atenderlo, así que deje que el contestador automático tomara el llamado. '_Que suerte que me acorde de encenderlo', _pensé.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño para escuchar quien dejaba el mensaje. Luego de la señal escuche la voz de Jacob…

"¡Bella linda, soy yo! ¿Estás por allí para atenderme?", hizo una pausa. Y yo me mantuve quieta, conteniendo la respiración '_¡Ja!, _pensé_, como si fuese a escucharme'. _"Ok. Te llamo luego, es…sobre la lista de invitados…hablamos mas tarde. ¡Un beso amor!" y entonces escuché el tono de ocupado de la línea.

Hice una mueca de fastidio mirando al espejo mientras secaba mi largo cabello "_Si, si… ya sé que llamaras luego"_.

Salí del cuarto de baño y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico de su base, marcando el número de Alice mientras abría la puerta de mi guardarropa. Escogí mis jeans favoritos y una sencilla remera blanca. El teléfono sonó cuatro o cinco veces y la vocecita de hada de Alice apareció al otro lado de la línea

"¡Hola Alice! ¿Qué hacías?, ¿Te interrumpo?", la ataque sin respirar. "Oye, estaba pensando…si no tienes nada planeado… ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?"

"¡Hola Bells!" Contesto, y luego pasaron unos segundos antes de que continuara. "Eh…no, la verdad es que estaba en casa leyendo y… ¡si….claro, vamos! ¿Paso a buscarte por tu casa?" Dijo, súbitamente entusiasmada.

"¡Sí!", replique feliz por su propuesta, "¿en serio puedes?

"Claro que sí, salgo para allá."

"Te espero", le confirmé con alegría, cortando la comunicación.

Alice pasó a buscarme y fuimos por una cerveza, nos decidimos por un pequeño bar que nos encantaba a ambas porque era tranquilo y por sus enormes ventanales que permitían apreciar los frondosos bosques de Forks.

Charlamos animadamente durante un buen rato, sobre todas las novedades que teníamos pendientes. Le comenté sobre los últimos preparativos del casamiento: las flores, la iglesia y el vestido, que había tenido que hacer entallar una vez más. Ella me escuchaba en silencio, mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña servilleta de papel. En un momento me interrumpió para hacerme una pregunta que me dejó con la boca abierta…

"Dime algo…", pidió tranquila y pausadamente. " ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta parodia de tu casamiento con Jacob?" Era notorio el fastidio y la preocupación en sus pequeños rasgos.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Le conteste fingiendo genuina sorpresa. Evidentemente, Alice no estaba dispuesta a dejarme seguir adelante con la parodia.

"Vamos Bells", agregó, "¿acaso no te das cuenta que este matrimonio tiene fecha de caducidad?" entonces, tomó un pequeño trago de su cerveza, y revoleo los ojos para luego fijarlos con intensidad sobre los míos.

"¡No tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro Bella! No es la primera vez que hablamos de esto," agregó. "Ustedes son el día y la noche. ¿Qué harás si esto no funciona?, me interrogó. "¿Ya lo has pensado?"

Tomé un gran sorbo de cerveza y la miré a los ojos tratando de transmitirle una tranquilidad y certeza que ni yo misma tenía.

"Supongo que en ese caso", hice una pequeña pausa, apoyando mi vaso sobre la mesa, "me divorciare Alice…" Le conteste deseando hacerla desistir de su inútil intento de despertarme a una realidad que yo me negaba a ver. "Si las cosas no funcionan entre Jake y yo, me divorciaré…y todo terminado. Creo que le dicen, diferencias irreconciliables." Agregué totalmente convencida de cada una de mis palabras.

Sus atentos ojos se quedaron fijos en mí. Puedo jurar que estuvo sin pestañear un minuto entero. "Creo que estas equivocando el camino Bells", dijo con desazón. "Y lo único que puedo decirte es que,…aunque así sea…siempre estaré aquí para ti."

"Quédate tranquila Alice", le dije tomando su pequeña mano que descansaba en la mesa, "¡Todo estará bien!, de verdad." No pude evitar pensar en las fallas de mi discurso, pero supe que ella me dejaría llevar adelante mi cometido sin otro planteo.

Yo estaba decidida a continuar adelante con mis planes de boda con Jacob. Pensaba que ya era tiempo, tras 5 años de noviazgo formal, de que comenzáramos una vida juntos.

Y cuando tomaba una decisión en mi vida, difícilmente me echaba hacia atrás.

Pasaron los días de preparativos y últimos detalles. Mis momentos con Jacob estaban cargados de mucha tensión y nerviosismo, cosa que yo atribuí a la cercanía de la fecha de la boda. Poco a poco cuando nos fuimos acercando al gran día, esa tensión se fue diluyendo y sobrevino una calma, que también me sorprendió. '_¿Será la calma que precede a la tormenta?' _pensé en mi interior.

El único cambio que percibí en mi rutina habitual fue el insomnio. No podía creerlo, con la falta que me hacía dormir. De nada sirvieron las tisanas, ni todas las recetas caseras, que más de una de mis amigas me recomendara; Continuaba con los ojos abiertos contemplando el cielo raso, a las dos de la madrugada, a las tres y así sucesivamente. Mis noches transcurrían leyendo, o eternizada frente al televisor, esperando que Morfeo me recogiera en sus brazos.

Al fin, el día de la boda llegó. Llovió desde el amanecer, nada extraño para Forks, pero la verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia que así fuera. Pensé en mi radiante vestido blanco, arrastrándose por el piso mojado, al entrar a la iglesia y se me retorcieron las tripas.

La ceremonia fue emocionante. Entrar del brazo de Charlie fue tan enternecedor, que todavía se me hace un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo. Caminamos los dos con lentitud por el pasillo central y cada tanto, girábamos para mirarnos en señal de complicidad y camaradería. Aunque creo que mi padre también temía que me desmayara, entre la falta de sueño y que ese día no había probado bocado.

Jacob aguardaba a los pies del altar, de impecable smoking negro, junto a Billy. Mi padre tomó mi mano dulcemente y me entregó a Jacob con una sonrisa y luego se paró con gesto orgulloso junto a Renee. A veces me causaban risa las tradiciones, ver a Charlie tan emocionado y a mi madre tan seria, era verdaderamente inusual...

Dijimos nuestros votos de la forma tradicional, Jacob detestaba la idea de _exponer sus sentimientos en público._

Cuando el sacerdote pronunció la consabida frase, '_Hasta que la muerte los separe', _un escalofrío me corrió por la nuca. Creo que en ese momento fui consciente de que aquellas palabras significaban 'para siempre…'.

Por un instante, solo por un instante fantasee con la posibilidad de tomar mi pomposo vestido con todo y sus tules y salir corriendo por el extenso pasillo. Volví a la realidad cuando tenía que dar mi consentimiento.

"Sí, quiero", dije con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro

"Sí, quiero", dijo Jacob con tono triunfante. O por lo menos eso es lo que a mí me pareció por la entonación de sus palabras.

El sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer y todo lo que nos envolvió luego fue como en una película. Besos, abrazos, lágrimas de mi madre, la emoción de Charlie y Billy y todos los deseos de felicidad de nuestros amigos.

Después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos a la fiesta de recepción. Todo era bello y exactamente como la había imaginado y planeado al más mínimo detalle. Hubo música toda la noche y realmente disfruté de cada momento, sintiendo que sería único e irrepetible ya que '_uno se casa una solo vez en la vida' _pensé.


End file.
